


Downsides to God's Favor

by Lolibat



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Could Be Canon, Fishpad, Gen, Humor, Joshua Being Joshua, Short One Shot, What happens when Neku tries to move out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolibat/pseuds/Lolibat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The inevitable had finally happened. Neku knew that one day, he would have to break the news to Joshua, and today was the day. Neku took one big gulp of air after another. I can do this, he repeated the mantra to himself. The inevitable has come at long last. "Joshua, I'm moving out of Shibuya". Humor, no pairings, could be canon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downsides to God's Favor

Downsides to God’s Favor

Neku took one big gulp of air after another. I can do this, he repeated the mantra to himself. The inevitable has come at long last.

“Joshua, I’m moving out of Shibuya”.

The silverette pauses in his reading and looked at Neku, who sat directly across the room from him. Hanekoma, who was washing glasses at the bar, stopped his scrubbing. The Composer sat, still as a statue: unnervingly still. For a few tense moments, the only sound heard in the Composer’s bachelor pad was the fish beneath the floor gently packing at the glass for food. Then, at long last, Joshua gently slips a bookmark between the pages and got up all too calmly. He dusts his pants and pins the spiky-haired boy with a Look, which sent all of Neku’s danger senses into panic.

Neku stares back at Joshua and mentally winces. ‘Damn, didn’t I tell myself _not_ to piss him off?’

“Come again?” His voice never wavers or shows any hint of emotion. Not even his usual irritating tone.

Neku winces again- that’s not good, he thought. A pouty Joshua he could handle. A teasing Joshua he could punch. An angry Joshua he could face. An emotionless, dead serious Joshua? He couldn’t run fast enough. “I’m moving out of Shibuya. My parents want to move me to Shinjuku to be closer to them.”

Joshua walks over – almost stalks over- to Neku, black shadowy fish following his every step. By the mini bar, Hanekoma watched the scene unfold with weary eyes.

“You’re not going.” The Composer tone was as flat as a line.

If my flat-lined heart had a voice, I am sure this is what it would sound like, Neku thought  with a grimace.

“I am.” Neku says stubbornly. Mentally, he shuddered. ‘Why do I feel like the room suddenly got colder?’

Joshua’s mouth turned downwards at the corners, and he began to glow ever so slightly. Then his eyes suddenly lit up with mischief. “Fine. If you’re going, I’m going with you.”

‘Oh HELL no!’ Neku wailed inside his mind as he trepidation sent his already ailing mind tumbling down a thousand foot drop.

Luckily, Hanekoma stepped in. “Uh boss, you’ve got a city to run,” the angel rubbed his head.

“That’s fine.” Joshua declared, the playful tone back in his voice. “I’ll just bring it with me.”

“...”

“...”

Both Neku and Hanekoma looked at Joshua with various degrees of disbelief. The bachelor pad was silent for the second time. For once, Neku had nothing to say- he was shocked into complete silence.

Joshua walked back over to his sofa and smirked smugly.  Neku, still in a state of constant disbelief, stood gaping at the Composer. Hanekoma sighed and rubbed his suddenly aching head.

“So are you still going to move to Shinjuku, Neku?”

* * *

Mandy: Just a tiny humorous one shot I found buried in my folders somewhere. I’m procrastinating on my studies again, and this was a quick edit to make. That’s all, really… I wrote this sometime June of last year? I had to check the date because I definitely don’t remember writing this at all. I’m guessing I didn’t upload this because this will undoubtedly bring my average chapter length down by quite a bit.

Anyways, I just wanted to upload this since my readers haven’t heard from me in a while. Gentle reminder to readers: I’m not dead, I’m not updating, and I’m not done writing the next chapter yet. Actually, I haven’t even started the next chapter of anything at all. Does that answer your questions and or requests?


End file.
